Batman
Summary Bruce Wayne was the son of wealthy philanthropists Thomas Wayne and Martha Kane-Wayne and seemed destined for a life of idle decadence and opulence among the elite of the crime-ridden streets of Gotham City. But his life was irrevocably changed when his parents were murdered by a common thug while walking home. Mentally scarred by the loss, Bruce used his family's wealth to travel the world and acquire the skills, training, and technology he needed to begin his one-man war on the crime of Gotham City. Adopting the terrifying visage of a bat, Bruce became Batman, a caped vigilante who crusades against the scum and filth of his home city's underworld. After becoming a founding member of the Justice League, Batman quickly became known as one of the most feared individuals in the DC Universe, holding his own against superpowered criminals, monsters, and gods to protect the innocent from those who would do them harm. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. 4-B with Equipment Name: Bruce Wayne (public name), Batman (superhero alias) Origin: DC Comics, Detectives Comics #27 Gender: Male Age: Probably in his late 30s or early 40s Classification: Human, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Martial Arts, Master Detective, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Hacking, Electricity Manipulation with Batsuit and Batarangs, Status Effect Inducement with tranquilizer darts, flashbangs, cape and tazer gun, Ice Manipulation with freeze rayand liquid nitrogen capsule, Explosion Manipulation with batarangs and batmobile, Resistance to sleep induction, Intimidation, Master Interrogator, Strong Willpower, Expert Leader, Expert Social Intuit, Expert Criminologist, Vehicular Mastery, Expert Businessman, Expert Networker Attack Potency: Building level+ by himself (Stronger than Katana), Solar System level with Standard Equipment. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (At least comparable to Katana) Lifting Strength: Peak Human+ Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Has broken down steel doors in a few kicks and snapped a tree in half in a single kick, stronger than Deadshot) Durability: Building level+ Stamina: Massively superhuman (Can fight even while heavily injured) Range: Standard melee range. Higher with his various devices. Standard Equipment: Body armor, batarangs, smoke bombs, flashbangs, gas bombs, radio uplink, batmobile (often armed with missiles and such, sometimes lasers), grappling hook gun, radio trackers, utility belt which contains various gadgets, weapons, devices, and materials' Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. The officially second most intelligent person on the planet after Lex Luthor. Proven to know at least 127 different martial arts styles. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human, refuses to kill. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Batkick: A term for a flying kick which has achieved meme status (akin to the Falcon Punch) for its ability to hurt people it really should not be able to. * Batarangs: Boomerangs shaped like his symbol, he can use these to knock guns out of enemies' hands and KO them. There are also varieties, such as exploding batarangs, tracking batarangs, electrocuting batarangs, freezing batarangs, etc. * Stealth: He has the skill that lets him seem to simply disappear if someone looks away from him for just a split second. It even impresses Superman. Good for sneaking up on people, too.